No.47
Character Synopsis Agent 47 (known as "The Hitman" and "47," among many pseudonyms like "Tobias Rieper") is a highly skilled assassin, both in ability and in his techniques. His genetically engineered mind and body make competition next to nothing, and for this reason, Agent 47 is considered to be the greatest (and not to mention, most discreet) assassin in the world. Agent 47 was created by Dr. Ort-Meyer, as his 47th clone. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A physically, Higher with equipment and prep Verse: Hitman Name: Agent 47 Gender: Male Age: 55 (Although IO Interactive stated that 47 is Ageless) Classification: Clone, Assassin Special Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapons Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Stated that not even cameras could pick him up, Drops down to a floor and makes no noise as a result of dropping near an FBI Agent, Can hide his Silverballer in plain sight. and not trip an alarm , Stated that all of 47’s past missions were unsolved or accidents , Can assassinate 2 Saints who are close to each other without attracting The Saints attention, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Regeneration (Low), Minor Precognition, Reduces damage by 35% via Flexable Kevlar Vest, Ignores Pain Tolerance via Syringe, Can harm Non Corporeal beings like Ghosts on multiple occasions physically and can also harm them with his guns , Absolution stats Further increases 47's running speed by 7% and increases his regeneration alongside his durability, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme cold temperatures, Pain tolerance, Weapon Mastery, Ambidextrous, Poison Resistance, Gas Resistance [http://www.read33.com/hitman-damnation?page=0,11847 could fight without being affected by the Tear Gas thrown in the building,to kill people in the complete darkness, Expert at Impersonation, Can blend in with the masses and play a role, Can detect snipers, Gets over Addiction to Oxycontin within 2-3 Days, Type 1 and 2 Immortality(47 has casually tanked multiple explosions that would outright kill a normal human without needing to heal from it.) , Immunity to Age manipulation, Has a lung capacity of 4 minutes or more, With Prep 47 can permanently kill people like Sean Bean or Mark Faba who have came back from the dead [https://youtu.be/KeFDXOP0WE4 Consistently after being confirmed killed multiple times by ICA operatives which falls under either resurrection or (Vsbw) possibly type 4 Immortality, Master tactician and strategist, Master survivalist, Master hunter, Pressure Point Strikes (Has innate knowledge on human anatomy and can easily strike at his enemies' pressure points to knock them out or even kill them), Expert Acrobat (While he may not look like much, 47 is capable of quickly climbing up buildings, latching onto pipes and performing several more feats of acrobatic strength), Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Multi-Lingualist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Master Martial Artist, Master tactician and strategist, Master survivalist, Master hunter, Stealth Mastery, Indomitable Will, Hacking, Limited Technological Manipulation (Capable of using any kind of technology known to man), Information Analysis, Perception Manipulation with Instinct (Possesses Instinct, which allows him to pinpoint objects and locations of interest, pinpoint weak-spots, gain information from objects, people and whatnot, identify targets, allows him to be disguised in sticky situations, see in pitch-black conditions etc. His other senses also greatly help in utilizing Instinct to his maximum potential. Can uncover trails gone cold and can predict where newly-made trails are placed. Can slow down time down to a crawl and do work on those comparable to him) and several thousand more abilities and skillsets (As he was designed to be the perfect assassin, he is capable of doing anything humans have ever done), Preparation, With prep he gains Homing Attack, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (With toxins), Madness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation etc., Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can take upto 4 hits from a highly-toxic-and-corrosive sword that can one-shot ordinary human beings with a casual graze. Also capable of casually brushing off potent poison darts made in the Amazon Jungle, as seen in Codename 47. Has had much experience with toxins as he has been routinely experimented on before escaping Ort-Meyer's facility and becoming an Assassin. Was designed to have immunity to every single human disease in existence), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Has survived sticky situations involving intense desert heat, exploding buildings and whatnot), Cold Temperatures, Electricity Manipulation (Was getting tazed beyond human limits and was still capable of recovering fast enough to escape a heavily-guarded police station. Normal electricity doesn't even faze him), Fear Manipulation (Even during intense situations, 47 never panics, and even if he does, he easily and quickly makes opportuinities to mitigate it), Empathic Manipulation (Doctor Ort-Meyer designed 47 to be an Emotionless clone) and several other resistances (Was made to be the perfect human specimen with all of humanity's resistances) Destructive Ability: Small Building level physically (47 beats Sanchez, a 7’6” 440lbs professional wrestler who was injected with a Super Soldier Serum and has almost doubled muscle capacity as a result of it, in around 30 seconds, Casually kills other genetically engineered assassins that are genetically superior to 47 like No.6, The army of 48s, Mark Parchezzi 3, And even someone who can run with a minigun without being hindered by its weight. The 48s have a much lower reaction to pain than 47 and are immune to small firearms. Mark Parchezzi 3 Is extremely resistant to small firearms. Killed Pablo who can eat Minigun rounds to the head.) Easily and vastly superior to Sergei Zavorotko, who casually bolted through a thick wooden platform while heavily wounded, which should be comparable to violently shattering a wooden door. At least Small Building level to Large Building level with C4 and his strongest of arsenal available to him | Higher with prep (Should 47 need to launch a nuke he can do so as shown in Codename 47) Speed: Superhuman ''', '''Subsonic combat speed and reactions (After being ambushed by four Close Protection Specialists/Ex-Special Forces officers opponents with guns, 47 is able to draw/raise his weapon and kill them all while they're locking onto him before they can react.Guns down every one of the FBI agents before they can kill him within 18 seconds, killing some of them before they can react. He shows off more Subsonic feats here and kills Mark Parchezzi 3 who reached the Roof of the White House much sooner than 47 then killed the army of 48s who are slightly faster than 47 himself),Shot four men who were already locking on him before they could react. | Supersonic+ In combat speed and reactions (Far Genetically superior to Hayamoto who can [https://imgur.com/a/ofMLW0z dodge bullets from his custom Silverballers] and M4 rounds, Has dodged bullets on multiple occasions, Has casually stomped clones who are Genetically superior to 47, Shot four men who were already locking on him before they could react. Capable of easily blitzing multiple clones comparable to him. Can draw his guns and fire faster than those who are already pulling the trigger. In Hitman: Damnation, 47 easily gunned down two bodyguards with a Glock before the man 47 previously shot could even register the fact that he was shot, taking only 2.3 seconds to finish the whole ordeal. Has also been shown to dodge bullets at point-blank range multiple times, his fight with Mark Parchezzi III being a notable example.) Lifting Ability: At least Class 1 Striking Ability: Small Building level (Can snap the necks of Sanchez and Tzun with little effort. Can physically harm and kill genetically superior clones like 48s who have his combat experience, No.6, Mark Parchezzi 3, Pablo, etc) Durability: At least Small Building Level (Tanked multiple Desert Eagle rounds and kept on running like normal, Tanks hits from Sanchez, Mark Parchezzi 3, No.6, and the 48s. Can take a lot of gunshots and keep on with his mission. Has a small but efficient healing factor that is enhanced further with Pain Suppression 3, Tanked a room level explosion with little to no damage. (Tanked a 1000ft fall into the Ocean during a storm and floated in Extremely Dangerous and Rough waters for 7 hours straight until the ICA picked him up. It was stated by Travis himself that even someone of 47's genes would not survive the ordeal but 47 did(Keep In mind that 47 did this when he was a drug addict to Oxycondone). Survived an Avalanche with the stats of 4,600 meters in length and 18,000 meters in volume which is over the 4-5 danger level which would bury and destroy Large Buildings, Large Trucks and even Forested areas According to here without having any injuries, A better explaination is here ], Easily survived an explosion initiated by Mark Parchezzi III and was only briefly knocked back, Can take multiple high-caliber rounds and still keep on with his mission as if nothing happened to him, possesses a small healing factor), higher with body armors, Adam Jensen's suit that is featured in Absolution and prep, Assassination techniques that further improves 47's capabilities. Stamina: Godlike (Rarely shows signs of tiring. Can complete Peak Human Olympian swimming exercises In near Sub Zero temperatures as an 8 year old child. Can complete Peak Human 10K running exercises while in below subzero temperatures, catching his breath in such environments in 13 seconds), (Has rarely shown signs of tiring even when heavily wounded with high-caliber bullets designed to blow up armored personnel. In some cases the pain means absolutely nothing to him. Can go on for weeks without food or water and still be in peak shape). Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons in CQC combat. Several meters with thrown weapons. Hundreds of meters with firearms. Several kilometers with sniper rifles (Has been renowned of having an accuracy that trumps even the best of marksmen). Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Is well-trained and educated far beyond peak human norms. Knowledgeable about anatomy, poisons, various weapons and firearms. Resourceful and imaginative when looking for a way to infiltrate a place or kill his target. Is even skilled in non-combat activities such as playing the drums, useful in his mission when he had to disguise as a drummer to get close to his target, a lead singer of a band. Capable of planning intricate and extremely difficult missions without ever losing focus, and has been noted to be so successful at his job that he is essentially regarded as a non-existent entity. Also immensely knowledged in other fields of work like counter-intelligence, counter-insurgency, guerrilla warfare, reconnaissance, infiltration, interrogation, multi-lingualism, discipline and even other mercenary works. Possesses Ort-Meyer's knowledge on illegal scientific experiments and cloning. Was noted by Ort-Meyer to posses high levels of learning and adaptation. Capable of operating any kind of machinery on his first try, and has innate knowledge on several vehicle and machinery types, even capable of sabotaging them in various ways to kill his targets. Has mastered the art of stealth to such a degree that he can jump from ledge-to-ledge without making a sound and move past civilians and still not make them aware that he even moved.) Notable Feats: *Coming soon Versions: Drug addict 47 (Pre Absolution but after Enemy within era) | Base Other Attributes List of Equipment: His signature Silverballers (custom AMT Hardballers, can be fitted with a suppressor and other attachments to aid accuracy), his signature black suit with a white shirt and red tie paired with his black gloves, Fiberwire, sometimes Anaesthetic, Poison/Sedative Syringes and remote bombs, may also carry a full-body coat with him at times. Whatever weapon or household item he can get his hands on in the middle of any mission. A custom M4 that can be fitted with a suppressor and Double mag, etc Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silent assassin:' Agent 47 is so famous in the ICA because of his stealthy assassination style which led people to even doubt his existence. He can move a few centimeter past almost anyone without being noticed and is a master of disguises. His signature Modus Operandi is to infiltrate the place and dispose only of his target(s) without anyone noticing/suspecting that it was an assassination then disappear, all without the use of any disguise or firing a single bullet. Usually 47 makes his assassinations look like accidents. *'Athletic ability:' Agent 47 has shown to be able to suspend himself/walk on ledges and scale up gutters with ease. Can drag and lift a fully grown man. *'Master Martial Artist:' Although he rarely resort to close combat, Agent 47 can fight even multiple trained guards and massively bigger enemies like Sanchez and Tzun. Not only can he keep up with them but he can also snap their necks with little effort. He also possesses knowledge of every single martial arts known to man thanks to Ort-Meyer's intensive training and experiments bordering on torture and reformation. *'Master Marksman:' Throughout his various missions, Agent 47 has used various firearms without any difficulty or accuracy loss. Can headshot a man several hundreds of meter away with just ordinary handguns. Can also throw knives, axes, swords and even normal household items with lethal precision. Instinct: Agent 47 can sense anyone around him, even behind walls and predict their movements. He does all this without even needing eye contact or any kind of external help. With instinct, he can theoretically shoot as many person as long as he has enough bullets. *'Mentally trained:' Despite the situation or his wounds, Agent 47 never loses his calm or focus. Extra Info: 47 is already armed with the experience he has now since birth, 47 only got to hone it a lot more as time went on with his missions. 47 mostly resists mind manip via chemicals and whatnot, part of the only reason why Agent 48s were badly inferior to 47 when it came to improvising at kills. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Assassins Category:Hitman Category:Time Benders Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Snipers Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Information Analyzers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users